Way Back Into Love
by timanalein
Summary: This story revolves around Kyokos journey in finding love for others and for herself. It starts with her playing Setsu but the further development of the story has nothing to do with the ongoing manga. With some sugar and some drama ;) KyokoxRen some OC elements :D
1. Break For The Siblings

**Hello everyone!**

 **This is my very first fanfiction. Actually I am German. That means English is not my mother tongue and there are pretty sure many grammatical errors. But I hope you can still enjoy it.**

 **The fanfic is going to be long one... so have some patience with me xD I know a lot of you would like a quick development but I would like to grow the characters a little bit. But I swear it is going to be faster than the manga ;D**

 **I would love to hear you thoughts and opinions! I am sure it would help me to motivate myself and to improve my storyline!**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

 **Have fun!**

 **Your timanalein**

* * *

It was starting again. Kyoko was leaning against the wall in Rens dressing room, after she came back from spending the last days in High School. She was observing the stylist who was putting the special make-up for B.J. on Rens face. Kyoko was in character and was waiting patiently for the end of the procedure.

She wouldn't leave his side again. The last time she overslept while his make-up was put on and went on set the catastrophe was already going on.

No she wouldn't let this happen again.

The president made me Tsuruga-senpais savior! I won't disappoint him! And I will help Tsuruga-senpai wherever I can, so he will feel better!

Kyoko in fact didn't know what was wrong with him, but she was sure about one thing. The landmine Murasame-san stepped on was him saying "You are a real cold blooded killer!"

While she was away, attending school, she was preparing herself for the worst possible scenario. Fortunately she was wrong. After this violent incident no one was brave enough to even look Ren in the eye, let alone trying to talk to him. He was avoided, but the talk behind his back was following him everywhere he was going.

Cain Heel was in the eye of the crew the real B.J.  
Kyoko was a bit angry about that. Her role as Setsu with the brother complex didn't like the whispers behind her brothers back. But Kyoko as herself was a bit torn. She was idolizing Ren as an actor and it went against her feeling and respect for him that the crew had such a hostile attitude against him. On the other hand a little part of her was secretly happy even if she wasn't sure why.

A picture of Ren leaped suddenly into her mind. Him being surrounded by colleagues, mostly women.

/Waaaaahhhh! What am I thinking?! It is of course bad, that nobody likes him, but it makes it easier to keep his identity a secret! This has nothing to do with him being normally popular! It's important to have fans and it's certainly not surprising that most of them are female…../

Normally Kyoko would have blushed and would be badly ashamed, but being in character she had to pull herself together. She wasn't Kyoko! She was Setsu and Setsu would be absolutely cool and nonchalant whatever happened.

Being composed again she was standing like a statue and was watching her brother.

His face make-up was completed and she had to admit – it was creepy. The first time she saw him with his contact lenses, she nearly cried. But now - being total in character - she saw him not as B.J. but only as the sun of her universe and all her thoughts were revolving around him.

A long cut was occurring across his muscular chest. His torso was nearly completely naked because of the ripped shirt and it was all over with . wounds. He didn't looked human anymore, which didn't mean he didn't look weirdly hot. Frighteningly, dangerously hot. If his identity wouldn't be a secret, Kyoko was sure that women would fall for him in doves.

/THIS IS ENOUGH!/

Kyoko restrained herself and chased her inappropriate thoughts away.

"Setsu are you alright?!

PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!

"Yes Nii-san… I'm fine."

Ren rose from the chair and walked to his sisters' side. He stopped in front of her, so close, that she had press her head back into the nape of her neck to look into the 6'3 ft tall man's eyes. With a tender motion, he stroked her hair.

"I'm glad. But you look like something is bothering you?"

The affectionately touch was giving her a blow. The feeling was like millions of little electric shocks flying through her veins. It always happened when their skins were touching. Meanwhile she learned how to deal with the feeling and was able to oppress an obvious reaction, so that no one would notice what was going on inside her body. Her face was calm and her eyes were looking adoringly at her brother.

Kyoko wasn't used to this type of affection, since nobody really showed such fondness for her while she was growing up. Being treated like that by her brother, even if it was just a brother for a certain time, she was feeling happy.

Of course Setsu wasn't anything different used to. She cocked her head slightly and was giving her brother a sweet smile which was only reserved for her brother and no one else.

"Everything is okay Nii-san."

Cain left it at that.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

Setsu was following her brother out of the room. In the corridor was bustling activity. The crew were busy doing their work but fell silent when they noticed the siblings. One of them were looking fearful some were glaring openly at them.

It was obvious that the siblings weren't welcome.

The atmosphere wasn't changing when the two entered the set. Cain had to shoot quite a few scene but they shouldn't be to challenging. Considering he was playing the role of a zombie killer. Setsu was doing her job translating everything what was said which lead to a lot of upset and angry people on set.

"He understands Japanese! Murasame-san has heard him speak it and in the last days she wasn't here either. What's with the show?!"

Kyoko was still translating unimpressed and was ignoring her surroundings, very much to the annoyance of the crew members.

Cain was sitting in a chair while Setsu was leaning over him from behind and was whispering into his ear. She was resting her hands on his shoulders.

After the overall information for the day were given the shooting began.

Setsu was leaning in her best Natsu style against the wall and was observing the events with focus on her brother. She wasn't missing any of his movements and her eyes were eager to catch every little change in his mood.

But her worries were uncalled for, since he was in absolute control over his body and mind. She could feel his pure self-discipline even if others wouldn't have noticed. Ever step, every move was calculated and controlled.

He wouldn't allow another mistake. Both of them were sure of it.

The scenes were done faster than expected and the siblings were on their way back to the hotel. After arriving they were transforming back to their normal selves. B.J. wouldn't be needed in the next two weeks.

Ren was unusually fast out of the bathroom. His wet hair was falling in his face and he was wearing only his washed-out jeans. Whether Kyoko wanted to or not, his perfect face and his lean but muscular body made him the best looking man, no human, she ever saw.

He was walking ingenuously and still shirtless through their room.

"I'm finished in the bathroom. After you are ready, I will give you a ride home."

Kyoko forced her look away from him and lowered it bewildered on the ground while a blush spread upon her face.

"Thank you very much", she bowed und thanked him.

She vanished into the bathroom, hoping her Senpai didn't noticed her red face.

* * *

Ren was happy about her reaction. He didn't missed it, not in the slightest. His smile widened on his face to a very amused but also relived one. Normally he wouldn't put her in a situation where he must fear she would run away and wouldn't want to meet him again, but he was scared, she would take this brother sister roleplay to serious and wouldn't see him as a man anymore.

Not that he was sure that she was seeing him as a man in the present. Those time she walked in on him in the shower and her composed behavior and also the times she was touching him so easily without any thought, wasn't how he liked it. Not that he wasn't happy about the skin ship but she seemed like it didn't get to her at all. No blushing, no stuttering, no tension at all, only calmness.

He on the other side had nearly burned under her hands on his shoulder and her lips on his ear blowing words with her melodic voice into it. He could hold himself together on the outside but inside everything was a mess.

But her reaction to him just seconds ago relieved him at least a bit.

Kyoko as Setsu wasn't impressed with his bare appearance. But he could live with that. Just another example what an excellent actress this girl was. She put on a role like a shirt and could strip it off. He was proud of the girl he was in love with and was wishing nothing more to refer to her as his.

* * *

/Just what's wrong with me?!/

Kyoko hated what his appearance made her feel and think. Her heart was beating fast and the color of her face was traitorous. This man made a mess of her inside and it was getting worse in the last weeks even if she was being closer to him now than she was before. She was bewildered. The sight of a shirtless man wasn't her daily view but nothing she hadn't seen before. Growing up in a ryokan people were wearing mostly bathrobes and Sho wasn't a fan of dressing properly anyway.

But Ren was throwing her off. She was relieved that Setsu has been there helping her through those times she had surprised him in the shower or the night he was fighting something and was shivering like a helpless kid.

Maybe because of my big respect for Tsuruga-senpai I'm behaving like a fangirl… Yeah! That must be it!

* * *

Kyoko wasn't aware that the man she was thinking about was possessing the key to open the box in her heart and was slowing coming closer and closer to use it.


	2. New Names

"I'm ready Tsuruga-senpai!"

Kyoko, freshly showered and with a clear head was putting her stuff into her bag.

"Okay. By the way Sawara-san called while you were in the bath. He wants to see us both tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock. It's for another acting offer, I believe. But it is a bit weird that he wants to see us both, since Yashiro-san is in charge of my proposals and not Sawara-san."

Ren saw the beam in Kyokos face. Her eyes were shining like those times when she was talking about fairytales. For those eyes and their owner he was willing to do anything. He had those same feelings in Kyoto years ago when he first met her. He always wanted to protect her from her mother and her 'prince' who made her so unhappy.

A familiar prickling was creeping into his hand, intensified in his fingertips and demanded to stroke the pretty face of the actress.

No, he couldn't risk to scare her off. But it was not only the fear that Kyoko might ran away while screaming but he couldn't trust Koun. He oppressed himself for so many years now, but being near Kyoko made him behave like Koun more and more and he wasn't confident that he could push him back down. He worked hard to be Ren Tsuruga and he wanted to stand proud beside his parents, but as Koun he wasn't able to in the past. He didn't want Kyoko, the woman he loved most in the world, see what he became. Not the fairy prince she hoped for, but the troubled man he was. He knew that someday he would have to tell her everything, but this time was certainly not know. Ren made a fist hoping the prickling would stop.

"Maybe the offer is for the same production? This would be amazing if I would be able to act on your side again Tsuruga-senpai!" Kyoko was beaming out of her golden eyes at the older actor in front of her.

If she would get another chance to act on his side while really filming and not only roleplaying like the Heel siblings, she would do anything that the production would be at least so successful like Dark Moon. Seeing her Senpais acting was the best teaching she could imagine and she would get a chance to act against him and hopefully not be controlled. While filming Dark Moon she had some scenes with him but not as many as she wished for. It would be such an honor for her if she could again act together with the best and most popular actor of Japan.

With her role as Natsu and Bou her career was going upwards. If it would continue like that she might be able to live off the money she made only with acting. At the moment she depended on her job at the Damayura and some little part-time jobs. And of course the generosity of the couple she was living with.

"Yeah you might be right, it sounded quite like that. You career is quite on the roll right? Seems like you are on the best way and your development is really amazing! You're are getting better day by day and that's why you're getting more offerings."

She accepted her Senpais praises shyly but thankful while looking at the floor to prevent herself form blushing.

His opinion mattered a lot to her, more than she might admit to herself. He was an excellent actor and despite his young age very respected and prestigious in the circle of high class and veteran actors. But not only because of that but because he was one of the closest people to her.

Ren couldn't refrain himself from grinning because of her shy face. She standing there in front of him, with a hint of pink on her cheeks, took quiet a toll from him to not take her in his arms.

He could only hope she wouldn't show this lovely side of hers to other men, since he was sure she didn't know how her acting like that was making men want to protect her and taking her with them. He at least felt like that.

Ren put on his cap und dark sunglasses to disguise himself, since he had to make sure nobody would connect him with Cain Heel. He swept his bag over his shoulder and grabbed afterwards Kyokos' which the actress just closed.

"What are you doing?" Ren turned bewildered and surprised about this outburst to Kyoko. Her gold eyes were opened wide and full of a mixture between panic and uncertainty.

"Excuse me? I thought we wanted to go?" Did he made something wrong? Or did he say something wrong?

"Sure… but… my bag!"

/Bag? What was she taking about? Wasn't her bag ready?/

"You can't carry my bag"

"Why? What's wrong with your bag?"

He was even more confused, not seeing the problem she might has.

"You are Tsuruga Ren and my Senpai! I can't let you carry my bag!"

Was she being serious? He didn't really know if he should laugh at her words, since they were so ridiculous or if he should be upset since she was treating him like some kind of… he didn't even know who she was treating him like, since he couldn't understand her thoughts at all.

Being bugged but without hesitation he took her bag and went towards door.

"But…?!"

"Mogami-san? I'm not sure what you trying to tell me by that, but I was raised to be a gentleman so I'm going to carry your bag unless you have another reason which I would be able to understand." Ren had turned around and was gifting Kyoko with his most radiant gentleman smile, which let her blood freeze.

She didn't saw his fake smile, which was more like a fixed mask of his, directed at her in quite a long time.

"I know, but…"

"Perfect, it's settled then!" He cut her off and continued his way towards the door.

"I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I DIDN'T INTENT TO UPSET YOU!" Kyoko was ready to throw herself on her knees. She really didn't want to be the object of her senpais anger.

Ren lost. He couldn't be really angry with her. A deep and warm laughter let Kyoko look up again. He wasn't angry with her?

"It's alright. Please stop bowing and stand up. Let's go." He hold out his hand for her and gave her one of his true smiles. Kyoko took his hand and stood up. She was following him out of the room and towards to escalator which took them to the garage. Sitting inside Rens car Kyoko stole glances at her senpai. Was he surely not mad at her anymore? But why was he offended in the first place? What did she do wrong?

She just wanted to tell him that he was a superstar and not a baggage porter. What was wrong with that?

"You are thinking why I should be upset right?" He saw the glances she was throwing at him and her changing mimic. She was agonizing over his reaction to her statement. Without giving her time to answer he kept talking.

"Seriously I'm not angry. More like a bit disappointed because you are treating me like a stranger. Aren't we friends?" He was giving her his best puppy eyes and was pouting a little. 'Being Friends' wasn't exactly what he had in mind but it was a start. He didn't want to risk anything more.

Kyoko was lowering her eyes onto her hands which were folded and resting in her lap. A little blush was spreading across her face into her hairline. She was giving Ren a small nod in agreement.

"There you are! And while we're at it…." Kyoko was looking up surprised. Not because what he was saying but because of the icy cold voice he had while talking.

Instead of looking straight ahead at the road he was looking right into her golden eyes.

"Yes, Tsuruga-senpai?"

"That's what I'm talking about!" Kyoko was looking confused at her senpais profile. He was again looking concentrated at the street in front of them but there was this little smirk on his face which in a lot of times didn't mean something good for her. Most of the time something embarrassing was going to happen to her when he had this look on his face. And it seemed like he was in his joking mood again.

"We know each other for over a year now, working for the same agency and we acted together and spend quite some time and helping each other. We even play some undercover siblings. How would it be if we would drop some formalities?

"What do you mean with that Tsuruga-senpai?"

"I mean that you should drop the honorifics and call me by my given name. And I would like to do the same and call you Kyoko."

WHHHAAATT?! Ren Tsuruga want me to call him Ren?! Millions of women would like to lynch me or skin me alive!

Her face was bright right quite like a tomato while she was trying to find the right words as an answer. She didn't know how to response to what her senpai has said just seconds ago. He was her senpai and one of the people she respected the most. She wanted to be a friend of his and a close one even if she was too ashamed to admit that. But he was a superstar – she couldn't just call him so casually.

"Ehm… Tsuruga-senpai….I…"

"Wrong" He was expecting that. On the inside he was smiling but he was showing her a serious face. He knew her upbringing was very conservative and this wouldn't be easy for her to accept.

"Tsuruga-kun?" Kyoko really didn't know what to do and was very insecure.

He was raising an eyebrow at her but was at the same time pouting at her. Normally she would laugh at this sight but she was too freaked out right now to laugh at her senpai behaving like a defiant little kid.

"How about Ren? It's easy and simple."

"Impossible! I can't address you this casual. It's not possible this would be so disrespectful."

"Why? It's not disrespectful if I want you to call me like that. It means we are close friends and friends can respect each other without calling each other with honorifics. Nobody would think badly of you."

"But people would think of you as an easy person and probably 99% of the Japanese women would chase me as an angry mob and with torches!"

Ren was laughing out loud. "Are you serious?" Sometimes it was unbelievable what was going on in this pretty head of hers.

"Of course am serious!"

"Come on. Nobody would think I am an easy person just because we would address each other causally. And I'm pretty sure it is hard to find torches in the modern Japan. Please call me by my first name it mean quite a lot to me. I don't have that many friends who call me Ren and I had the feeling we were growing close but maybe that was only me feeling…" There it was again. The puppy eyes.

Kyokos decision was shaken by his words and the puppy eyes.

"What if someone got the wrong picture?"

"I don't think this would matter but if you are uncomfortable you could refer to me by my last name in public like when you are being interviewed or something like that." To be honest he didn't care if they would be swept up in rumors but he was sure Kyoko would have some issues with that and it might ever hurt her career. So he was more than willing to try to keep rumors down at least for the time while they were wrong. The possibility that they might come true were unfortunately more wish thinking than a sure outcome.

"Okay…. All right… thank you it is really an honor!" Kyoko couldn't believe it. She was now calling the Ren Tsuruga by his given name and without honorifics. This was horrifying but a small part in her was actually really thrilled…..

The actor looked like a cat that got the cream. He was very self-satisfied with that outcome.

After a few moments they already arrived at the restaurant. The car stopped and both of them got out of the sports car. Before Kyoko was able to oppose, Ren was holding her bag which he fished out of the trunk of his car. He was smiling at her with this provocative smirk. Kyoko just wanted to say something but changed her mind. She was not keen to make him angry again and with that smile, she was sure, there was nothing she could do about it anyways. Both of them made their way towards the front door.

"Thank you very much for taking me home. I will see you tomorrow…..Ren" She was looking again at her folded hands which were dangling in front of her. A blush was creeping all the way to her ears.

Ren really had to restrain himself to not pick her up and take her with him. He settled with tousling through her hair.

"Good night Kyoko" He was turning around and strode back to his car. Kyoko was standing there still like she had grown some roots. Her face was burning and those little electric shocks were running through her body again. She tried to calm herself and took a deep breath. She was probably overreacting. He just saw her as a kohai and friend nothing more. Even if he was giving her looks like that it didn't mean anything, just that he really was treasuring his friends and the people close to him.

This has to be it because what other meaning should this has other than that. He was after all the number one in Japan. Most desired man. Most popular actor and model. She wasn't brazen enough to interpret more into his action. She wasn't the dumb and naïve little girl she was only a year ago. Something like the mess with Sho wouldn't happen again. Once was enough. She looked after Ren while he was climbing into his car and waving at her. Lost in her thoughts she unlocked her door and vanished in the inside of the restaurant.


	3. First Lead Role

*knock knock*

"Yes, please come in!"

Kyoko stuck her head through the door and was looking at the chief of the talent section with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Sawara-san! How are you?"

"Good morning Kyoko-chan! I'm good and you?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern! I've heard that you wanted to see me. Is it about a new production?"

Sawara-san was smiling because of her shining eyes. This girl was such a pleasure to look at. How much joy she had for her work. It was such an improvement in comparison to her acting like an angle of revenge and it was only a year ago when she was behaving like a complete madwoman. Now she was hardworking and was taking her job very seriously and professionally. If you think about her young age and only the little experience she had, it was really astonishing.

"Yes, that's right! Actually Tsuruga-kun should be here as well but there was some appointment on very short notice. Anyways there is nothing we could do about. But I will of course present this new offer to you. First, I have to tell you that if you are going to accept this proposal you are going to act the first time as the female protagonist in a movie."

"Female le…lead?!"

Kyoko was shocked. She wasn't able shriek even though she was trembling inside out of happiness. There was someone out there who really offered her a lead role. And not in some small tv production but a movie. She couldn't believe it. Wasn't she only a Love-Me-Member? She was a total rookie! Some actors have to wait years to play a lead. Some wouldn't get offerings as leads in their whole careers. She was feeling already so blessed with the quite big roles as a supporting actress.

"Yes, you should be happy indeed. Not every young actress gets a chance like this so early in her career. It appears that the director the one and only Hikaru Hatori is quite a fan of your work. He said that you won't have to do a casting and that he will work with you as the lead if you are willing to. He already checked your schedule with us. It is your decision alone if you would like to take this part."

"Really? That is….. that is absolutely amazing!"

Sawara had to squint his eyes because of Kyokos super bright smile which could compete with the sun easily.

"Do you know more about the role? Is it like Mio or Natsu?" Kyoko was secretly hoping that the role was different like her others. She would love to act like something different than a bully but she remembered was Kuu taught her. She was a newbie in business so she should be happy about all offerings she was receiving and should consider every one with seriousness.

"As far as I know you are going to act as a young traumatized woman. I don't think she is full of hatred like Mio or a bully and I believe there is some love story going on as well. But honestly I don't know more. You will have to talk with the director about that since I didn't receive an actual script."

This sounded like a serious role not comedic one and also not like a bully one. This could be her chance to show everyone that she could do other roles as well. That she didn't have only a frightening side to her and was able to do various expressions and not only creepy glares.

"I accept! In any case!"

Sawara was looking very pleasantly at his charge.

"Your enthusiasm is really praise worthy but I think you shouldn't jump to decision without knowing the exact deal. Even if I am sure that your decision will be the right one. There will be a meeting with the director in an hour here in our house and you will get there all the information about this shoot. You can tell him you decision after he presented his vision."

"Thank you very much Sawara-san!"

Kyoko was thanking her chief with red cheeks. She was a bit embarrassed about her eagerness but she was really ecstatic. If this was really going to work out it would be so awesome.

She was nearly out of the door when she stopped, hesitated and finally turned around to face the chief again.

"Excuse me Sawara-san… Can I ask you if Tsuruga-san is going to take a role in this movie as well?"

"As far as I know he was offered a lead role as a gangster or some sort of dubious guy. And I think Yashiro-san said he was looking very favorable towards this role but I don't know which decision he made."

"Thank you very much once more!"

Of course they would offer Ren the lead role. What else? Playing the supporting role like B.J. in Tragic Maker was something unusual for him. Kyoko sensed the warm spreading feeling in her cheeks but didn't know why she was turning red again. She pushed all of those weird thoughts and feelings to the side and tried to concentrate on the important things.

She was getting another chance to play alongside her senpai and not only as some side kick but as another lead. He playing the lead would make sure the movie would sell well, probably another box office hit. And Hikaru Hatori as the director! She only heard the best of the director who seemed to be one of the best ones in the business. It would provide a perfect opportunity for her to showcase her acting skills that she acquired in the last year. If she could nail the character it could be possible that this might be her real breakthrough.

But on the other hand it would be hard to shine while one of the best and most popular actors would be standing in the same frame. She would have to put so much work and effort in her acting if she didn't want to be overshadowed by Ren. At least she must not allow Ren to take control about her acting in the scenes. She also had to please the director with her acting. Even if he liked her previous work it could be possible that he would change the actress if she didn't perform well.

Kyoko was running with the wildest thoughts through the LME building. She was on her way to the Love-Me-Section room to look at the incoming Love-Me assignments. Maybe she was able to finish some of them before she was meeting the director.

"ONEE-SAMA!" Kyoko had to shift her weight when Maria was jumping at her to hug the young actress. Lory Takarada was following his little granddaughter.

"Good morning Takarada-san! Hello Maria-chan!" After Kyoko put Maria back down on the floor, she was bowing deep in front of her president.

"Good morning Mogami-kun, congratulations for getting this great role offer! Have you made a decision yet?"

"Thank you very much Takarada-san! I wasn't able to talk to the director yet, but if everything is going to work out I would love to accept this role!"

Kyokos whole face was beaming and Lory was very pleased with her eagerness. He was proud of his Love-Me-Member Number 1 who has surpassed his expectation by a mile. Even he would never had guessed that she would improve so much in such a short time and that she would leave her hatred behind and concentrated so much on her career. This was another girl than the one he met last year.

"Onee-sama! You will play the lead role and will be acting with Ren! I am soooooo envious!" The little girl wasn't really envious but happy for her big sister she came to love and who was able to understand her.

"Hikaru-kun is quiet inspired by you and excided to work with you. He told me that he once visited the set of Box 'R'. It seems that he was fascinated by your performance as Natsu and your behavior behind camera. I have to tell you that he is one of my all-time favorite directors and friend and I am really proud that he came to value you as much as I do."

"Thank you very much even if you are exaggerating. I didn't know he was on set."

Kyokos face was again red as a tomato because of her presidents praising.

It was surprising to her that Hikaru Hatori had visited the set because normally word would have spread if one of the A list directors had been running around the set. He was one of the most successful directors in Japan and had decades of experience.

She was thrilled to be able to meet and maybe even work with him.

"REN!"

Kyoko was pulled out of her thoughts. She watched as Maria was flying into the arms of the actor. He was walking beside his manager towards the small group.

"Good morning Yashiro-san! Good morning T..Ren." Kyoko was bowing in front of the two men.

Ren was smiling at her while putting Maria down on her own feet and returned her greeting.

Yashiro and the president were stunned about how the two actors were referring to each other so intimately. They were so casual, without any honorifics. Did they miss something? But how could this be. Those two who were to biggest supporters of this relationship.

Lory was confident that he could squeeze some information out of the young man and was sending him a smile which meant nothing good for the actor.

Yashiro was bewildered and was staring at his charge with curios eyes. Ren was ignoring those diligently.

The blond was sure that he would be able to acquire some information about how this happened. He was trying desperately not to turn into fan-girl-mode.

Kyoko was hoping no one of the present people would notice her reddened skin. She tried to control it but at the sight of her senpai she was reminded of yesterday evening and him being so touchy. And it was embarrassing for her to call him by his first name while the others were present but she could imagine what kind of look he would give her if she was calling him like she used to.

Maria was the one who broke the silence.

"Ren! Onee-sama is going to be the lead in Hikarus new movie! I want to go too! Can I come to visit you guys on set? I swear that I will be really really good and that I will not play pranks at those goggling girls that are always surrounding you! I can help Yukihitio too!"

The little whirlwind was babbling into the awkward silence. She wasn't surprised or even noticed the different way the actors had greeted each other. Maria always addressed people by their first name although she was scolded in the past for that.

Yashiro flinched when he heard his given name. Nobody but his parents called him like that. But he wouldn't say anything about that since it was Maria the granddaughter of his president and he liked her. What was surprising for him was the fact that Kyoko was considered for the lead role for the same movie his charge accepted only minutes ago.

He wasn't the only surprised one. Ren was looking amazed at the pretty young woman while a wave of warmth and joy was spreading through his body. Only minutes ago he worried that he might not be able to spend time with her or even see her. This thought vanished instantly.

"Not so fast! It is right that Hikaru has offered her the role and is quite smitten by her acting but it is Mogami-kuns choice if she wants to take it or not."

Lory was looking and smirking at the young actor who made it way to obvious what he was feeling. The president was very happy with this development. This movie may give the young actor a chance to finally confess his feelings and the power to turn his Love-Me-Member Number 1 into a young woman who treasured love. But he couldn't help to tease the young man a little bit. Those two were really nice and interesting toys but they were sooo timid it made him sometimes really frustrated. One who thinks he doesn't deserve love and the other who thinks that she doesn't need love. He was sure that those two would need a little push in the right direction.

Ren could imagine what his president was thinking at the moment but he couldn't care less. He was way too occupied with praising thoughts towards Kyoko. It meant a lot when Hikaru was showing interest in new talents. Pretty much all of his charges became respected and skillful actors over the years. Ren himself was years ago under the guidance of the director. He gave him his first big role when Ren arrived in Japan. Without his push in the right direction… to be honest 'push' was a bit understated. Hikaru was torturing Ren with all his demands and infuriate him so badly that Ren was brought near his limit and was even shoved over it. The director had no mercy for him and was teaching him with a strict hand until the young actor recognized what it meant to be a true actor. He changed the boy and helped him to become the man he was now. Besides Lory, he was the man, Ren was most thankful to.

Ren accepted the role without batting an eye. Working with Hikaru was always challenging but also worth it a million times. Having the possibility to act with Kyoko made this whole thing even better.

"Then I hope you will make the right decision and we will have a good time working together!"

Ren was holding out his hand for a shake. The young actress took it with a bit of embarrassment. A wave of warmth was spreading from their hands throughout their bodies. They were smiling at each other forgetting everything around them and drifting into their own world. The touch of their hands and to look in Rens eyes which captured her golden ones let those electric shocks arise again.

Yashiro was sending an amused smile directed to the president. He knew that they were both hoping for the same outcome of this slowly blooming relationship.

The president was not only hoping but was busy working on some plans in his mind to speed up the process a little bit.

"I want to join too!"

Maria was bringing the two actors back in the realty. She was clutching her hands around the handshake and was made the decision on her own.

Senpai and kohai were pulled back to the present and were giving an unnoticed jerk. Kyoko released their hands slowly and made a step back. The actor would have liked it better if they could have stayed like that forever. He could only surrender and smile at the little girl who ruined the mood.

/Whhaaahhh what am I doing? Why am I pulled in again by him? That's so embarrassing…/

Kyoko was quarreling with herself.

"If you don't want to be late, we should make a movie." Yashiro in total manager mode was looking at his watch. Ren and Kyoko started to following the bond manager.

"Ah Ren, could you please let Hikaru know that I want to speak with him before he leaves?"

Ren was nodding at the request of the president. He was having a bad feeling in consideration of the fact that his boss had this very annoying and teasing smirk on his face. After those three were out of hearing range the little girl turned towards her grandfather and gasped his hand.

"Those two still didn't get it right?"

She sighed and was shaking her head in disbelieve which made her curls jump from side to side.

Lory was baffled about his granddaughters revelation. He was surprised that she was able to tell that there was some sparks between those actors.

"No, I fear they did not. But are you okay with those two? I thought you wanted to marry Ren yourself?"

"Actually that was my plan but I think he already found himself a princess. And as long as it is onee-sama and not some brainless poppet it is okay with me. Onee-sama has no daddy and there is something going on with her mommy… I think it is fair to leave at least Ren to her.

Lory was so touched by his granddaughters generosity that his eyes were getting teary.

"Ohhh my lovely, adoringly, sweet, little girl! I'M SOOOOOO PROUD OF YOU!"

"Oh come on grandpa just don't cry again!"

She was shaking her head in annoyance over the childish behavior of her grandfather.


	4. Hikaru Hatori

**Hey everyone! First of all a big thank you to those who reviewed my story :D I am very happy that some of you pinned it! It shows me that you are interesed to read more and will try me best to provide you fast with new chapters.**

 **Leave a review if you like it and I beg you to leave a review if you have something to criticize so I can try to make some improvements! :D**

 **Have fun with the chapter!**

 **See you soon 33**

* * *

"Ren? Do you know Hatori-san?"

Kyoko was eager to gather some information about the director. Ren might have some insight on what kind of person the director might be.

"Yeah, we know each other since I started my career. He was directing my break through movie. To be honest he is quite the devil and he nearly had me going insane with all his maltreating and berating. But he was the best teacher I could have wished for and was kind of a mentor and substitute father for me."

Kyoko was baffled at his revelation. She couldn't image that someone would scold her senpai like that. And it was even more surprising that Ren was smiling with such a refulgence while talking. It was hard to like someone if the person was treating you badly.

What kind of man is this director? He appeared to be quite extreme but Ren and the president sounded like they were liking him.

Kyoko was eager to meet him, however there was quiet some nervousness in her. When even Ren had trouble to please that man how could she possibly be able to get accepted by the director. It wouldn't be easy to get an approval. She hoped that she wouldn't disappoint that man who gave her such an enormous chance. And she wanted Ren to be proud of her and that he wouldn't have to apologize for her incompetence.

The trio arrived at the meeting room. Ren was knocking at the door and a deep 'come in' sounded through the it. Kyoko could feel how her fingertips were getting colder and her palms started sweat. She was following the two men into the room.

"Hikaru it's been a while since we saw each other!"

Ren was walking towards the man who stoop up from the couch. The actor was giving him a friendly hug and they were patting each other's back.

It was unusual seeing Ren being this close to people other than Maria since he was normally distant and professional towards his colleagues.

The man opposite Ren had black hair and light caramelish eyes which were glancing fatherly at the young actor. He was tall, not like Ren but nearly as tall as the president. Kyoko estimated him in his early to mid-40s. His face was very distinctive with strong features which let others suspect he might have a wild personality. He was very attractive and with great charisma.

He was giving Ren quiet a blow against his shoulder before we turned towards the others.

"Yashiro-kun pleased to meet you again."

He gave a handshake to the blond manager who returned the greeting respectfully.

"The pleasure is on my side Hikaru-san."

Kyoko was standing on the side following what was happening. She wasn't the shy type of girl but she was now even more nervous in front of the director than before. He seemed very likeable maybe a bit rough but not dangerous or frightening at all. She didn't know where this weird feeling of uneasiness was coming from. Maybe her grudges were sensing something but they weren't acting out. She tried to brush this feeling away and out of her mind.

"Hikaru this is Kyoko Mogami. I heard that you are quite familiar with this name so I will refrain from long introductions."

Ren had stepped behind Kyoko and was shoving her towards the middle of the room near to other men.

"Mogami-san! I am happy to meet you finally in person! Is it alright to call Kyoko-chan?" The man was seizing her delicate hand with his strong grip and was shaking it eagerly while smiling openly and brightly.

Kyoko was surprised about this warm welcome which she hadn't expected. She was gifting him with a lovely smile that came onto her face without any effort. Kyoko was laughing at herself for being so awkward. The man was good natured which made it hard to not like him. Hopefully this first impression was going to last.

After he gave her hand free she was bowing deeply in front of the older man in the way she learned it when she was little.

"I am very honored, Sir! Of course you can call me like that. I am very happy to meet you too and I want to thank you for the amazing chance you are giving me and I will give my best and try anything to not disappoint you!"

Much to the amazement of the others, Hikaru was returning her bow.

"I don't doubt that Kyoko-chan and it would be my honor if you would accept my offer."

His smile was so infectious that she hadn't had another chance than to return it.

"Please sit down. The other actors will be here in short time."

Ren was sitting down beside Kyoko on the couch, while the other two men took a seat on two big leather chairs.

"I'm really glad that you accepted my offer and I hope that Kyoko-chan will give me a positive response soon, too. I would love to see what you can do other than the types of roles you played before. They were similar but I was impressed how different you interpreted and portrayed those characters and not only reused them. Such an understanding for a role is very exceptional and there are not a lot of young actresses who could pull that off. Can I ask you how long you are in the business? I must confess I only noticed you in Dark Moon as Mio since I was spending most of my time in the US lately."

Kyoko was blushing upon hearing those praises and the interested look on the face of the director.

Ren was sitting there tall and very proud. The opinion and expertise of Hikaru was very important to him and it made him happy that his mentor was speaking so fondly about his Kyoko.

"Thank you very much but I think you are thinking to highly of me. I am not in the acting division but I am part of the Love-Me-Section since last year."

"Love-Me?"

Hikaru was laughing out loud.

"What kind of ridiculous idea is that? You might think the Boss couldn't get any more insane and then he is at it again. "

"This division is for handpicked rookies and contains 3 members. All selected by the president personally. Kyoko-chan was the first one to join. But it would be the best to talk to the president about that…. It's his new favorite project."

Yashiro was trying to take some burden off of Kyoko. He knew that she must be embarrassed about Love-Me.

The young actress send grateful glances towards the manager.

"Besides acting as Mio and Natsu I had my first role in the Kyurara advertisement and a role in a music video 'Prisoner' by Sho Fuwa. The other work I was doing were assignments for my division like assisting other artists and helping around LME."

"So… you only acted for a year? You didn't do any other projects before joining LME?"

Hikaru was amazed after Kyoko was shaking her head in denial.

If this was only her starting, what might come out of this little girl when she gathers some experience? This was absolute admirable.

A well-known glint was emerged in the directors eyes. He was sure that there was a rough diamond right in front of him just waiting to be polished and his intuition was never wrong.

The last time he saw someone with a comparable potential it was very hard to get the young untamed lad into the right track. It was a lot of hard work and it had grind both of their nerves. And now this guy was sitting right beside the pretty girl, he was talking to and was smiling at her gently and looking like a love sick fool.

Interesting! It seemed like he had missed one or two things since the last time he saw the young actor. He made a mental note to investigate a bit.

This was very promising.

He was observing while Kyoko was explaining and it appeared to him that she didn't like working in the music video since her facial features turned a bit darker while talking. It was only normal that you couldn't love all the things you are working for but he would have to check out what kind of video it was to see what she had problems with.

Overall he was very pleased with his new discovery. She was a pretty girl. Not a classic beauty like other actresses but pretty enough to turn some heads. She had a very even face with smooth skin and big eyes in a warm gold tone which he had only seen once or twice in his life. Her hair were kind of brownish but were probably bleached and naturally black. She was slim but not scrawny and over all petite even more beside the tall and muscular actor who was sitting beside her.

Remarkable was that she didn't fade beside the actor. She had quiet some presence and charisma what was atypical for a girl her age. But the most striking part of her wasn't the way she looked but the way she behaved.

Her manners were flawless. He already saw how she behaved at the set he visited. With her provoking role on one side and her politeness on the other. His first impression was confirmed when she had greeted him with a perfect 90⁰ bow. He hadn't seen something like that in quiet a while. It was obvious that this wasn't just her acting proper but that she was raised like that. Even now she was sitting there on the couch with a straight back and her long legs bent in a perfect angle.

He came to see her acting as Mio when Lory was sharing his worry about Ren with him. One the first broadcast he was eager to see how Ren was handling the situation but was bewitched by the phenomenal performance by this girl.

Lory was glad he could share his admiration for this girl and was gushing about her, but Hikaru was now a bit upset that his friend was holding back some crucial information about those two.

"Then I'm very curious to see what we can get out of you…. If you goanna take part of this project."


	5. Street Knights

"Was your trip to the US worth it?"

Ren tried to change the subject to something else. He could feel that Kyoko was uncomfortable with all the attention that was directed at her.

The director was very willing to go with it.

"Yes totally! I could fill up some energy and could gather some ideas and visions. I even had some time to meet old friends and colleagues to exchange some news. After arriving I spent some days at Kuus and heard that he was going to visit Japan. Did you get a chance to meet him?"

He was staring at Ren with a meaningful look in his eyes. Hikaru was one of Kuus oldest friends and with that a friend of the whole family which meant that he was one of only a few people who knew exactly who Ren Tsuruga was in realty. He was also aware of the circumstances which led Ren to make his decision to leave the US and come to Japan to make himself a name as an A list actor. What the young actor didn't know was the fact that Hikaru was entrusted to look after Ren when he came to Japan.

Hikaru was wishing for reconciliation between his friend and his son. They were both people that he respected and loved.

"Yeah he was here for two weeks."

Ren turned away his eyes. He didn't know how to response. The relationship with his father got a lot better and he lost all the grudge he had against the Hollywood star but it was still awkward and Ren wasn't at the point in his life where he wanted to go back to being Koun Hizuri.

"You are friends with my teacher, Hatori-san?"

Kyoko was beaming at the director.

"Yes we know each other for twenty years and are close. You met him?"

Hikaru was sure that Kuu and Lory would have made some plans that might lead to meeting between father and son. It was surprising that Kyoko had met him as well… but after a thinking for another second it wasn't really surprising. It looks like the girl was possibly part of the plan to get the young actor out of his hole.

"Yes, I had the honor to take care of him while he was staying in Tokyo. He helped me a lot with creating Natsu or rather he taught me that I should always consider roles even if I have some doubts. He is an amazing actor and person and I was happy to spend time with him. I was even given the challenge to act as his son Koun for a day to learn that I will have to portray a various numbers of characters. He might be a little eccentric but I hope that I will meet him again."

Hikaru was looking shocked at Ren who was directing his eyes downwards and picking at his shirt.

What was Kuu thinking? Seriously that guy! How could he let her act as his son in front of his real son?

Sometimes he really didn't know how his friends could think about stuff like that. Fortunately it seemed that Ren wasn't too upset about that.

What was giving him a good feeling was the fact that Kuu might also think fondly of the young actress. This was backing his opinion up. The girl did hit quite the jackpot with having so many people interested in her. Maybe this was going to be even better than he imagined.

"This sounds like you two had quiet some fun with each other. You can tell me more about this later but first I want present my vision and I hope I can receive a positive response from you Kyoko-chan.

I want to outline the rough summary of 'Street Knights''. Beforehand you should know that the shoot will be different than standard ones. There is no complete script more like a detailed idea. There will be lines to learn but we will do a lot of improvisation and trying to go with the flow and the mood. I want a story that will develop itself. For this to be able to happen it is most important that you create a very round character because you have to act on behave of your role. You have to know what your character would do in certain situation and how to react the other characters. So you have to study the relationship between those. But don't worry we will provide you with a lot of background information.

The movie is set in Tokyo's underground. The city is ruled by two family clans similar to the mafia. One of them is the Tanaka clan which is ruling mercilessly and is terrorizing people with violence and they are lacking conscience. The other family is the Kohara clan which you could say is a bit more old school. They are breaking laws as well but are providing protection towards noninvolved people and are keeping the Tanakas in check. Both of the clans are led by the young masters of their families, Saeki Tanaka and Takumi Kohara. There is no open war between those families' only some occasionally small disputes. They are only clashing when the Tanaka clan is going too far in their actions but otherwise they don't mess with their business. The Tanaka clan tried to win against the other family in the past but they lost badly, so they don't try anything else against the more powerful family.

There is one person who tries to stop the cruelty of the Tanaka clan and that is Nanami Tanaka the younger sister of the head of the family. She is 18 years old with a good moral compass and she hated the way her father was ruling the clan and even more the handling of her brother. This one does not tolerate any kind of disloyalty in his family. After a big fight he beats his sister and hurts her badly. Her housemaid and best friend helps her to flee the family mansion but Nanami is getting involved in a bloody street fight but can be rescued by Takumi Kohara. He is taking in the badly injured woman but doesn't know about her real identity. Nanami is traumatized and shocked by so much violence and very suspicious of the other family. She refuses to talk even a word but is slowly opening towards the other clan. Meanwhile is her brother looking for her. What happens after he gets to know about her whereabouts will be discussed and decided while we are shooting.

Kyoko your role would be the one of Nanami Tanaka. She is a remarkable young woman who stands up for justice and for the things she thinks are right.

Ren is going to act as Takumi Kohara the patriarch of the Kohara clan who is involved with the criminal activities in Tokyo but would never harm innocent bystanders. They are always following their principals. Saeki Tanaka will be portrayed by Aktio Kima.

So let me hear your thought? Are you satisfied?"

Hikaru was truly curious especially of Rens opinion, because he was worried that the plot of the movie would hit too close to home for the young actor if you think about his troubling past in the US and his involvement with actual street gangs.

"I think that this is an interesting concept and a captivating theme. It's something special and out of the ordinary. There won't be a special group we could target in the audience but a lot of people would probably be interested."

Hikaru hadn't expected such an positive and objective answer. Ren appeared to be truly pleased about this project.

Ren was sure that he had Kouns reaction under controlled. He was a little worried when he started to act as Cain but after those accidents he was sure that he will be now in full power of his actions. It helped that he was going to have Kyoko on his side. To be a possible love interest in the movie wasn't a bad thing either. He had to revive himself from the brother status. With a smitten smile he was looking at the young actress who was occupied in her own thought when her head snapped suddenly upwards.

"Nanami…. She is like a heroine fighting for justice who was raised like a gangster princess?"

Ren and Yashiro were laughing out loud. Their eyes filled with tears.

"Hey stop that's unfair! Please to laughing at me!"

She was pleading with a red face but the two men didn't stop. Her grudges started to wake up filling the air with a dark atmosphere and she slapped the young actor against his shoulder. Not hard but hard enough to express her anger.

Ren was holding his shoulder in his best actor mode and was looking hurt but also apologetic at Kyoko. He know that it wasn't nice to laugh at her but she had those funny look on her face, the same as the one she had when she was talking about fairy or princesses. It was oblivious that she was going to love this role.

Hikaru was watching the bickering between the actors with smiling eyes. He was happy to see Ren act like any other guy his age having fun and be unburdened.

"Yeah Kyoko-chan you are right. Nanami won't be the sword swinging type of heroine but she steps up for the things she sees as unfair. Is this a character you will be willing to play?"

Hikaru really hoped that the actress would accepted his offer. Seeing her interaction with Ren made him sure that the onscreen chemistry would be something to look forward to.

"Yes I will gladly accept the role! I will give my best to create a Nanami that you can work with."

Kyoko stood up and was bowing towards the director. The character was everything she could hope for. It was something different than her previous roles and Nanami stood for a lot that she was considering right and important. Having the opportunity to work with both of these man was an honor. She would work hard to be able to stand proud beside the man she was sitting next to.

"That is great Kyoko-chan! I am really happy about your decision and I am not the slightest worried about you character creation. Trust me I will work with whatever you are going to give me!"

Hikaru was shaking her hand with a big smile. He was excited to start this production. It seems that this was going to be something really special.

Ren was looking gently at the girl beside him. He was relieved and full of joy that she took the role. To work with both of these people was promising something incredible.

A knock was attracting the attention of the four people.

The door swung open. The first to enter was a tall, young guy with dark blonde hair and brown eyes who was wearing some stylish ripped jeans and a nearly unbuttoned shirt. He was followed by other actors.

"MOKO-SAN! ITSUMI-CHAN!"

Kyoko leaped up and was running towards her best friends with her arms wide open. Kanae managed in the last moment to divert her clingy friend in Itsumis direction. The young actress landed in a hug with her friend and costar from Dark Moon who was surprised over this sudden affection but not displeased and returned the greeting. Kanae couldn't get used to so much bodily affection and sight out in relive. She was happy to be Kyokos best friend even if she didn't showed it.

"Welcome everybody! It's good to see you all!"

The director was welcoming the remaining cast and was soon surrounded by some actors who were greeting and thanking him. Ren and Yashiro also did they turns to greet the other actors while Kyoko was slowly calming down to a bearable amount of joy but was still ecstatic to learn that her two friends were going to act in the movie with her.

The young man who entered first turned out be Akito Kima who was going to play the third lead as Saeki Tanaka. He was shaking the hands of Hikaru and Ren in salutatory. He was grinning at Kyoko after she nearly run him over to jump at her best friend.

After everyone was finished with greetings, Hikaru was explaining his concept and gave a rough summary to everyone else which was followed by a few people in awe and a lot of admiration.

Kanae was going to take on the role of Nanamis friend who was going the help her flee and Itsumi was going to act as the fiancé of Takumi Kohara.

The director started to give out folders that contained details of the different schedules, characters and background information.

Kyoko put her folder into her bag without looking into it with the intention to study it at night at home when she will be alone. She needed some peace to go through all the information and to start building her character. It wasn't taking a long time until everyone was talking all in a tumble. Ren and Akito were in the speed of a lightening surrounded by their female costars.

Akito was a 19 years old newcomer and model who made his debut a year ago with a successful drama. Kyoko acknowledged that the young man was handsome with his nonchalant and grungy look but was fading a bit in comparisons to his senior. Ren was a bit taller and his body more defined than Akitos who had admit this himself.

After his debut his popularity rose quickly thanks to his good looks and his solid acting skills but even couldn't scratch at the plateau Ren Tsuruga was standing on. This movie was his opportunity to constitute at which level the most desired actor Japans was really playing on and if he was such a costar killer as he was rumored. Akito wouldn't let give the control away and be all insecure but he had to admit that he was quite nervous to share the same frame with the actor. He was envious of how good Ren was as Katsuki in Dark Moon.

As far as he remembered someone told him that Mitzuki and Mio were going to act in the movie as well. He spotted Itsumi at once put and let his eyes wander over the other actresses in order to find Mio.

Mio. This girl was Mio? Seriously? The devil who was full of hatred was portrayed by that energetic girl? It was the same face but with a total different look to it. This girl who was fooling around with her friends was sweet with lively eyes and nothing like the little demon he saw onscreen. She was said to be the same girl who was also the Fuwa angel in the music video last year.

He was smirking at girl when their eyes met which she was returning politely.

/This is going to be more interesting than expected./

He wasn't the only one had the exact same thought that day.

 **Hey guys :)**

 **How did you like this chapter? I would love to hear some thoughts from you :D**

 **Love timanalein 3**


	6. Date?

"Wow so tomorrow is already the premiere of Box 'R'?"

Kyoko, Kanae and Momose were standing aside in a small group and catching up about what each of them were working on.

"Do you know what dress you are going to wear and what you are gonna do about hair and make up?"

"No I don't but Sawara-san said that I could chose one from the sponsored dresses that are always send to LME. I'm just not sure what kind of dress I should go with and what to do with the styling. For the Dark Moon premiere I went in my uniform but luckily Kijima-san helped me out."

Kyokos look wavered towards Ren. She remembered his harsh scolding when she let her costar dress her up. This was nothing she wanted to experience again and of course wouldn't do it since Ren was right with his critic. But all of that wouldn't help her getting herself dolled up. She was sure that if she asked Jelly would help her out but she didn't want to appear so needy and she herself had acquired some make-up skills after she worked as Natsu and Setsu. Going to a hair salon was pricey and she wasn't even the lead so not a lot of people would take notice of her anyway.

"Oh yeah I can see that you are worried. Maybe Kanae-chan and I are able to help you pick out a dress and could give you some styling tips if you like?"

"Mo, Momose-chan is right. If we let you alone with this you are going to panic and call me anyway so this is fine by me."

Kyoko was beaming at Momose and even Kanae was nodding in approval. She was so happy that she had those girls as her friends. Some of the first real ones she ever had in her life.

While the actress was gushing about her friends, her new costar joined the three girls.

"Hey Kyoko-chan you are starring in Box 'R'? I am in the same agency as Rumi-chan. What kind of role are you playing?"

"Oh hello Kima-san. Yes I am playing an evil classmate of Marumaya-san who is bullying her."

"Sounds cool. And please call me Akito. We are going to be costars and I am not that much older than you anyway. The same goes for you of course as well."

He was smiling at the three girls and showing his perfect teeth like he was applying for a toothpaste commercial.

"This is really friendly of you Akito-kun."

A deep voice echoed.

Kyoko could feel Rens gentleman smile behind her back and it was sending shiver down her spine. She turned her head around and was blinded by the infamous bright and terrifying smile. How was it even possible for this giant to sneak up on people?

Akito was stunned at what speed the older actor surfaced behind Kyoko. He was smiling at him but something made him feel uncomfortable but he wasn't able to put his finger on it. Ren was smiling at him but something was off or maybe Akito was just seeing things and was only intimidated by the seniority that Ren had over him even the two were nearly the same age.

"Ren? Are you alright? Is anything bothering you?"

Kyoko wasn't deceived by the way Ren was behaving. She couldn't think about anything she has done wrong to deserve this kind of smile but maybe Ren was just annoyed about something that happened before he came up to them.

"Oh no Kyoko everything is all right. I just need to talk to you for a second. In private if it is possible."

He raised the brightness of his smile a little more and was firing it towards his new male colleague.

"Oh of course Ren."

Ren touched her lightly at her elbow and was directing her towards one end of the room where they were out of the hearing range of the other present actors.

"Mo! Since when did that happened!"

Kanae was stunned at the way those two talked with each other and upset since Kyoko definitely withhold some critical information. She liked the nickname Kyoko gave her even though she would never acknowledged that this made her feel special but now her best friend called this obnoxiously perfect guy by his first name. Not that she disliked Ren but he was her rival when it comes Kyokos affection and it was hard to have to go against this perfect man.

"Oh I know I haven't heard this before either!"

Momose wasn't stupid and had observed those two actors while they were filming Dark Moon and it was obvious that those two had a special relationship. They probably weren't dating but she was sure that there was quite some affection between them. Especially Ren was treating her new friend very differently from the rest of the women he worked with. Momose wasn't disappointed about that and she could see Kyokos charm so she wasn't surprised that Ren might be interested at her.

"No worries I will get this information out of her!"

Kanae and Momose were looking each other when both of them broke out in a kind of giggling when they realized they were surprised by the same thing.

"Eh girls what happened? Do Tsuruga-kun and Kyoko-chan know each other better?"

Akito was looking back and forth between his two lead costars and the girls in front of him.

"Yeah it seems so."

Kanae was grinning at the blonde girl with a meaningful look.

Akito wanted to ask what she meant with that but the girls were called by the director.

Was there something going on between those two? Were they actually dating? He didn't remember hearing about any rumor revolving about Rens love life but this hadn't to mean anything. But even when, she surely wasn't his only girlfriend. This guy was super popular and with his looks he certainly was going out with more than just one girl. Maybe Kyoko felt for him too. Akito himself liked to date around harmlessly and he liked his new little costar. She was his type with her petite body, pretty face and those long legs. He liked those other two girls as well. They were more like the classic beauty but the eyes of the raven haired girl were too icy and the blonde one appeared to be more distant.

He kept watching the two actors in the corner who were talking softly to each other.

The young actress were suddenly blushing and lowered her eyes towards the ground and was mumbling something he couldn't make out.

/Oh I was right!/

This thought crossed his mind when he witnessed Ren stroking the head of the young actress with an adoring smile on his lips. It seemed that Kyoko was really his girl. So does he had to give up on her? But surrendering wasn't his style.

Akito wasn't the only one that kept tabs on those two in question. The girls and Hikaru were watching the intimate gesture as well.

"Do you think that those two finally grasped it?"

Momose was looking at Kanae who squinted her eyes.

"No I fear that this is going to be a long ride with those bakas but if you think about few weeks ago this is quite the development for those with snail speed."

The two girls were forgetting about the man they were standing next to since they were too occupied with the unusual sight in front of them.

"So there is really something going on between those two? Can you let me in on this secret? I know Ren now for years but I have never saw him behaving like that."

The two looked caught and where exchanging looks, deliberating on whether they should tell the director about this frustrating love mess. Kanae made up her mind to tell him about those two since it didn't seem that the director would spread rumors and create troubles.

Before she could open her mouth Yashiro was joining the little group. He also saw what was going on which transformed him into full fangirl mode and he was eager to share the newest gossip about those two and hear what the other thought about this development.

Since Ren was so discreet about what was going on, Yashiro had to resort to more drastic measures. He wasn't able to get information out of the actor but when there was a person beside Kyoko who had those kind of abilities it was certainly the director. Hikaru on his team would be his best ally beside the president and Kanae.

Therefore he started to tell Hikaru about how those two actors first met and how their relationship developed. Kanae and Momose were contributing to his story. He left only the incidents regarding Sho Fuwa and the Beagle Stalker out since those were topics he wasn't authorized to talk about without Kyokos approval.

Hikarus face lightened up more and more while he was following the explanations of the three in front of him. It was really interesting to hear what was happening to his charge in the last year. In between he was laughing hole heartily and was surprised what big chicken the young actor was. He never had imagined that Ren was the shy kind of guy. He was always extroverted since he was a little kid. When he came to Japan he was at first the 'in-your-face' kind of guy which was a big challenge for Hikaru to break this habit since the Japanese culture was a lot more sensitive than the American one. But that didn't meant that Ren should never be direct out front about what he wanted.

Kyoko Mogami. This girl was getting more and more interesting. And likeable.

The three were just finished with their story when the two main characters came up to them. The four were grinning at them unabashed.

Kyoko didn't know why but she had the urge to blush when she was looking at the amused faces of her colleagues. They couldn't have heard what Ren and she were talking about or did they?

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

"Ren? Are you alright? Is anything bothering you?"

Kyoko wasn't deceived by the way Ren was behaving. She couldn't think about anything she has done wrong to deserve this kind of smile but maybe Ren was just annoyed about something that happened before he came up to them.

"Oh no Kyoko everything is all right. I just need to talk to you for a second. In private if it is possible."

"Oh of course Ren."

Ren touched her lightly at her elbow and was directing her towards one end of the room. She could feel his gently fingers around her arm but tried to keep the electric shocks in check.

Was he going to scold her about something? But there really wasn't anything she could thought of that might lead him to be angry with her.

"Ehm Ren are you sure that there is nothing that upsets you?"

"No Kyoko I am not angry with you I swear."

He had one of his genuine smile on his face that reached into his eyes which let her breathe a sigh of relief. He wasn't angry at her, however there was something weird about his behavior. Kyoko waited for Ren to speak but it seemed like that what he was going to say slipped his mind. There was a tension in the air around those two which seemed like it was sealing them off from the others in the room. It felt like they were looking into each other's eyes for days when Ren at last spoke to the questioning eyes in front of him.

"I just want to ask you something. The premiere tomorrow…do you have someone to accompany you?"

He saw the confusion in her face and couldn't hold back a smirk. Every girl besides Kyoko would have gotten the meaning behind his question but this beautiful but likewise obvious girl before him was just looking at him with those big innocent eyes. But he hadn't the right to laugh at her since after all he was the flustered guy who couldn't asked her straight forward out. Like a boy who asks the girl he likes to go with him to the prom.

"I got invited as well and it would be my pleasure to be your date for the premiere." He could follow her change in mimic when it finally sunk in. A lovely blush was spreading from her cheek up to her ears while she lowered her eyes to her entwined fingers.

God was he nervous. She couldn't say anything more than no right? Okay she could scream and run away but since she still stood in front of him he hadn't freaked her out that badly. His body was tensed and his stomach was tumbling continuously.

/Was that really happening? THE Ren Tsuruga was asking me to go with him to the premiere?/

She wanted to go with him even if this was only a senpai kohai thing to do. And even if she will be hunted down by hordes of furious fans. She wanted to go with him.

"I'd love to go with you to the premiere."

She wasn't brave enough to look up into his eyes because she thought of herself as brazen to accept this kind of offer. But even if she respected him as an actor and was a big fan of his and the fan rule number one was 'Only fangirling from afar and always sharing never monopolizing!' she couldn't miss out on this chance.

Of course she already had the luck to actually meet her idol and spend time with him but going out even only as friends was something ultra-special for her.

/She said yes! She really accepted!/

The tension disappeared and a wave of joy was flooding through his body. He would have loved to pull her into a hug but there were too many people around and he shouldn't overstrain his luck today. But not showing his joy wouldn't work either. He put his hand on top of her head and was stroking her soft hair gently while she was still looking at the ground.

 **~ FLASHBACK END ~**

"Ren we have to go! The photo shooting is in 45 minutes."

Yashiro was impatient to start his investigation and to pelt his charge with some questions.

"All right. Goodbye and have a nice day."

The actor was saying his goodbyes to the people in front of him.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at six o'clock."

He was gifting Kyoko with one of his holy smiles which Kyoko returned with a little nod.

The actor and his manager were already leaving when Ren was turning around again.

"Oh Hikaru! Lory said that he wanted to see you today before you leave."

"Okay I got it!"

Hikaru also said his goodbyes to the girls and vanished through the door as well.

"What did he want and since when are you talking to each other so casually?"

Kanae didn't waste any time, took her best friend to the side and engrossed her immediately.

"Since yesterday and he …"

Kyoko was mumbling and Kanae couldn't understand a word even when she was only centimeters away from her.

"MO! Could you speak a little louder?!"

"He asked me to go with him to the premier tomorrow."

Kyokos face was bright red when she was answering meekly.

"LIKE A DATE?"

Kanae was slamming her own hand over her mouth to shut herself up.

"No, no, no! Not like a date….I think…"

Kyoko was panicky looking around to see if anyone than her friends heard what Kanae shouted out but it seemed that most of the room was already empty and the other group who was still present were joking loudly with each other.

"But it seems like a date…. Or maybe not."

Momose was trying to calm Kyoko when she saw her expression. The only thing that might helped right now was some distraction.

"Date or not we should get going to find something to wear for you."

Kyoko was throwing her arm around the necks of her friends with teary but joyous eyes.

* * *

 **Hey guys :)**

 **I hope you liked that chapter. Please leave you thoughts in a comment!**

 **Love timanalein :***


End file.
